


the language of clowns

by burnthevvitch, stupidocupido



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/M, an american clown story, clownery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthevvitch/pseuds/burnthevvitch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidocupido/pseuds/stupidocupido
Summary: This is what you missed at american clown story.
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Mallory
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12
Collections: The MCA





	the language of clowns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iridescentrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentrey/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



It was Monday morning. Classes would start soon. It’s clown o clock. 

Mallory walked towards a mirror to do her clown make up. But then she notices someone was crying. 

It was Michael the biggest, hottest clown of the clown academy. He was also a warewolf. 

Michael cried. “I don’t know how to do my make up. I never watched sisters James channel.” 

Mallory laughed. “I’ll sister show you.”

She squeezed his red nose. Michael said “exsquueze me?!?!?! Are you alright??” 

Mallory has her third eye open. Then she felt it. The power of the clown. They were about have real good clownmuncation. They were two hops of the same clown. 

“I like it when you touch my red nose.” Michael wheezed. “I want to you blow my balloon.” 

Mallory licked her clown lips. “Sure daddy” 

“May the clown force be with you.” Michael said. “After this we’re going to clown wars. But only if you blow me right.” 

Mallory dropped to her clown knees. She wanted to admire Michael’s large clown shoes. 

Michael had tears in his eyes. 

“I clown you forever” 

Mallory was wheezed, “I clown you too.” 

Then they clowned happily ever after. Having lots of clown sex the rest of their clown lives.

**Author's Note:**

> ily bishes
> 
> writing credits to: iridescentrey & burnthevvitch


End file.
